


Punish

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: PWP - Acedoc, something kinky.





	Punish

Ace was drunk but he had the same plans as the Satanist... "... Hold my shoulders, babe..." he ordered him and lifted the bassist wrapping his legs around his waist and holding his ass with his both hands. They were into Ace’s place and the bed was on the second floor.

He began kissing his neck and focusing hard in not fall with the Satanist on his lap while they went upstairs. He knew Murdoc was already drunk and the American was as well. That was the perfect moment for him to try something new. He opened his door with his foot and threw Murdoc on his bed roughly. He straight up and combed his hair with his fingers "Tonight I wanna use my toys, Doc." he smirked deviously.

Murdoc held onto the American like his life depended on it. He laughed and moaned into Ace’s kiss, delighted at the taller male carrying him. He loved how Ace was younger, stronger and bigger than himself. His cock was bigger too but he would NEVER admit it. It was the hottest and sexiest thing ever. He knew if he grabbed him Murdoc wouldn’t have how to escape and he loved that. He loved being wrapped around the finger of his lover.

When the American threw him onto the bed he was just as breathless as Ace probably was. His pants were too tight, he needed to get them off soon. A giant grin was on his face and he gripped the sheets beneath him in excitement. He smiled even wider when Ace mentioned his toys.

"Use them, please Daddy." He said without hesitation, then started to undress as his jeans were really tight by now and he wanted some relief.

Ace nodded and walked to the closet, panting as he was tired of carrying Murdoc but was feeling in heaven. He couldn’t let him know he was tired… 18 years of difference, he shouldn’t be tired. He looked to what he had, his vision was blurry due to alcohol, and exhaustion but he had to be sure about what to grab. His smile grew. He had a small arsenal of sexual stuff home as he was younger and bolder than the older male. He used to hook up with some kinky people before Murdoc. He stopped his life after falling in love with him.. But he didn’t have the guts to tell him this yet…

He came back holding a leash, cuffs, a blindfold, lube and a whip. He was feeling creative that day ‘cuz confident he ALWAYS was. He liked very much the idea of Murdoc being a pet since the first day he suggested him that. His red face told him Murdoc had never been a pet to no one before. Murdoc cursed, blushed and yelled but accept totally after a time, discovering that being choked was one of his biggest kinks. By the big hands of the younger male he liked to be owned by.

 He snapped the whip so he could get Murdoc’s attention. He remembered his drunk self about the safe colors and the reward/punishment rule. "In front of me, knees on the floor, hands on your back. Now." he ordered. Murdoc would be punished tonight for all the wrong things he did with Ace these last days. Flirting with women, talking too much when drunk making Ace embarrassed in front of his friends. And the worst one, saying he was single in front of Ace to another person when he was clearly not… Well they weren’t officially dating yet, but Ace hated that.

Murdoc was in the works of taking his pants and underwear off when he heard the snap from the whip. He looked up and his eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch, his heart started racing. Ace was the hottest thing he's ever seen. He swallowed assuming a totally submissive self not. Not that he didn’t find Ace hot, but holding those toys made him shiver and his guts twist.

He got up slowly, kicking the jeans the rest of the way off him quickly, now completely naked. He rolled off the bed in his haste and crawled over to Ace. Then he got up on his knees and sat up straight, ready. He probably looked like an eager puppy.

Ace smiled widely placing the things on the nightstand. Murdoc even stopped talking. "Tonight I want you to be my pet..." he whispered seductively putting the collar around his neck not too tight not to hurt. "You're lucky you weren’t using the collar yet...” he pulled the leash roughly “’cuz I didn’t remember I had ordered you to take off your clothes." he said seriously clenching teeth, but then smiled pulling the collar to see if it was firm, making Murdoc slightly choke already.

He looked at Murdoc admiring him for a moment with the collar around his neck looking hopeless. He bend down and kissed his lips deeply as a reward after him obeying. He made sure a trail of saliva was left connecting both mouths. He really wanted Murdoc.

“Doc, now I want you to undress me… the most lewd and sly way you can…. Show me how much you want me or you won’t have me…” he slurred. He loved ordering Murdoc around. “After you do it, you’ll have to wait for me kneeling next to the bed and no touching.” He ordered pointing to his cock that was twitching and leaking precum like a faucet.

When Ace started demanding him around with the collar on, he could feel his cock twitch again. He loved the feel of the collar on him. He loved the way was written “Ace” on it. When the American kissed him, he moaned into his mouth, breathing hard and feeling dazed when Ace pulled away. He noticed the saliva still connecting them and smiled. He really wanted to kiss him more… he craved for the American.

When Ace told him to undress him and told him what to do after he nodded eagerly. "Yes Daddy." He whispered blushing lightly drunk as he was. He got himself up close to him and started by grabbing the bottom of Ace's shirt. He lifted up and started kissing his exposed skin below his navel. He licked the rest of the way up to his navel.

Then he slowly stood up and lifted the shirt up to his chest and then started kissing his chest and nipping at his nipples. While doing this he pulled Ace's shirt off the rest of the way.

He pulled away slightly and looked up at Ace, hoping for praise as he started nipping and sucking on Ace's nipples more. He made sure they got nice and wet. He wanted to show Ace exactly how much he wanted him.

Ace was gonna be mean asking him if he was allowed to tease him but he couldn’t. Murdoc really wanted him, for a moment he thought about losing control and begging him to continue but he decided against it, frowning with a sly smile. He grabbed the back of his hair making Murdoc face him and brushed his lips against him just to tease, licking them. He loved his lips. He went to his neck and bit it on the sweet spot he knew Murdoc had, praising him just a bit as a thank you for taking off his clothes.

He went quickly to his ear, whispering "I'm still dressed, Doc..." he pulled his leash a little so he could go down, choking him a bit, not rough "I ordered you to undress me..." he whispered in a serious tone. Once Murdoc went a bit down he showed him how hard he was pulling his hips a bit in front of his face "It’s getting really uncomfortable... can you fix that for me huh luv..?" he pulled the leash again.

When he pulled his hair, Murdoc grunted. When he felt the American just barely press their lips together, he tried to move forward to complete the kiss, but the hold on his hair wouldn't allow that.

Then the American bit his neck and he let out a deep, throaty growl. He was in heaven. He was breathing hard, his entire body wanting to move to touch Ace, but he knew he needed to wait.

Ace whispered to him then yanked his leash down to the front of his pants. He saw how hard he was. How big he was. He wanted that cock so bad his mouth watered. He was definitely a cockslut. He smiled and looked up pressing his mouth and side of his face against Ace's erection beneath his jeans. He licked his jeans in a slow motion, while keeping his eyes on Ace’s. He swallowed and smiled wider when the American pulled the leash once more.

"Yes Daddy..." he whispered, answering his question. He brought his hands up to unbuckle his jeans slowly. He used his teeth to pull down the zipper, his eyes still on Ace's a hunger he never showed him before. Submission, passion, devotion. Murdoc was his and would always be.

When he got the zipper down, he grabbed the top of his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear. Ace's erection sprung out and he pressed it against his cheek, smiling and sticking his tongue out to lick the shaft gently.

Then he forced himself to look down so he could take Ace's shoes and socks off real quick, then took the rest of his clothes off. When he got Ace completely naked he looked up at the American, eagerly, forgetting the other part of Ace's command for a moment.

Ace just looked at him savoring his actions. He felt a giant relief after Murdoc took his underwear off. For Ace he was a fucking tease, but he wasn’t a good bottom at all. He smirked. "What have I told you lastly to do, Doc...?" he said placing both hands on his waist and grabbing the whip that was laying on the table. He slowly passed the leather part of it on his face, teasingly.

He pulled the leash again roughly "And I allowed you to lick me...?" he shook his head "You did it on purpose I can tell... ‘cuz you’re a naughty old man..." he slurred sounding angry but he was really happy. For him Murdoc deep inside wanted to be punished and Ace would give him what he wanted even if he wasn’t being a good boy.

" _My_ man." he pulled it even harder and held it for a moment to cut his air. His face was inches from the Satanist and he could smell the tequila scent coming from him. It was inebriating and totally addictive.

Murdoc swallowed “Slap me.” He said not hesitantly. Ace’s eyes widened. Was the first time he was asking something like that. Asking not, demanding. He was still kneeling in front of him with his puppy face and not offering a hint of resistance.  “Please daddy.” He chocked due to lack of air.

For a moment the American asked himself if he really wanted that or if Murdoc was doing it just to make him happy. If Ace was sober he wouldn’t even contemplate hitting him. But he was drunk and a bit angry of what Murdoc did. He raised his hand and it came harshly across his face with a loud slap.

Ace frowned and waited his reaction, thinking he might have done it to hard. He knew he didn’t have to obey Murdoc as he was in control, but too late. Murdoc turned his face around after a low moan escaping his lips and he bending himself a bit due to a pang on his crotch from the pain. His cheek was a bit red ‘cuz of the blow but he was smiling widely. For a moment Ace almost felt bad at it. He knew he could stop at any time saying the safe word. But Murdoc was deadly silent.

Murdoc licked his lips and looked at him “Thank you Daddy.” He whispered. “I deserved it.” Ace smiled wide seeing how Murdoc was really a whore. His own whore.

To be merciful he ruffled his hair as a tiny reward. The American sat down on the bed still pulling him by the leash forcing him to come along on his knees as Murdoc didn’t come alone as ordered. “Now I want you to lay down on my thighs with your belly down and ass up and keep your arms always behind your back, pet.”

He told him smiling and playing with the whip. Soon his smile faded. “I’ll punish you, now.” He pulled his leash roughly making him bend and frowned “Hurry up.” He ordered harshly.

Murdoc started to pant as the American pulled on his leash. He tried to lean into Ace's hair ruffle but it was too quick. He was breathing harder now and felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. His cock was aching, and he loved every minute of it. "Sorry Daddy..." he said breathlessly, apologizing for not listening properly.

He frowned and bit his lip hard, feeling himself turn beat red when Ace told him to lie down over the American’s legs. His eyes flicked from the whip to Ace and back to the whip. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he started trembling in anticipation. His face was hurting but he didn’t even care anymore. He wanted more pain, that wasn’t enough to be punished.

He smiled till Ace ordered him to hurry. Then he quickly did as Ace told him. He quickly crawled up onto and lying over Ace's lap as directed. He was breathing harder, almost panting, excited.

Murdoc behaved and Ace noticed his red face. Oh that was so cute. But focus. He needed to do what he needed to do.

Once with Murdoc on his thighs he gently caressed his back, running his nails up and down a bit, just massaging, playing feeling the warm of his flesh tensing with each touch, ready to squirm but too scared to be punished. It was really delightful feeling Murdoc that vulnerable on his lap. He looked to his tattoos for a moment and tried to praise him a bit, but in this position was a bit hard.

                He squeezed his ass admiring the view he had of a totally vulnerable Murdoc. He bit his lip. He wanted to punish him but he was afraid he could hurt Murdoc as he was drunk. He looked at his hand with the whip and hesitated. Thankfully, Murdoc couldn’t see Ace D. Copular hesitating. Besides sex he had some care about the older male.

 “Tell me if I can go harder or slow down, okay?” He remembered when Murdoc told him he loved to be punished so he wanted to please him. “I’ll do it 5 times and you count it. After that you apologize to me for every shit you did or no fucking at all.” He lifted the whip and closed his eyes, focusing in feel a bit angry about Murdoc. “I’ll let you hard, horny and hopeless, pet, so better behave.”

He thought about when he tried to flirt with that whore at the pub on purpose to make him jealous. The way he told everyone he was totally single and some of his friends flirted with him. It hurt and made him upset. And that now he disobeyed his command. It was enough from anger.

 He lifted his hand and hit hard on his ass. Well, the hard he thought Murdoc would be pleased and wouldn’t hurt him. He waited him to count or tell if he was okay or wanted more. He pulled the leash so it would be meaner as Murdoc would be choked counting.

Murdoc was still shaking in anticipation as Ace caressed his back and grabbed his ass. Looked down at the ground waiting. He wanted to bad to beg Ace to punish him. Tell a lot of degrading things about himself to make Ace want to inflict him pain even more.

Then Ace told him to count and apologize. He nodded his head, "Yes, Daddy..." he said, biting his lip. He suddenly felt the whip hit his ass hard. He savored the pain, letting out a whine that was choked out by him pulling the leash. The skin stung where he hit it and he trembled. He could hardly get a breath out, but he knew he needed to count out. Already waiting for the next blow like the whore he was. His cock ached again needing attention desperately.

"One..." he whispered out breathlessly. His hands went to the collar, and his tongue hung out in delight, drool starting to drip down it. "Harder, please Daddy..." he managed to let out.

From where Ace was he could see he was... drooling... ? His cock twitched under him. Murdoc really liked to be punished huh? Ace made the second even harder, his hand now trembling in anticipation after seeing the sweet red marks he left on his skin. It was a delightful sensation once he discovered he didn’t want to stop anymore. He was even more turned on than before.

He harshly grabbed the hand that was going to the collar by his wrists placing it again on the right place "I said hands on back whore!" he smacked him a third time even angrier with a growl.

Murdoc did well the four times, but to be honest Ace wanted much more than 5. He did it so hard he could already see the marks swollen and he gripped the leash so tight his knuckles turned white… he smiled rubbing his fingers against them admiring his work.

Each time Murdoc jumped and whined he felt the urge to go even harder. He hit him one last time, hardest of them all forgetting the urge to ask him if he was okay. He had the safe words he could use. He waited him to count so he could praise the Satanist.

He wanted to fuck Murdoc much more now and make him cum screaming his name. Screaming he was his. He loved the man squirming under him, he loved his trust and the power he gave him. He loved everything about him, even if it was Ace breaking him. Murdoc knew he would put all his pieced back together in place before breaking him once again.

Murdoc whimpered with the next hit. He counted it out. It was hard and exactly what he wanted. The pain he craved for and deserved. He loved the throbbing from the hits. When Ace took his hands away from his collar and put them behind he’s back where they were supposed to be, he nodded enthusiastically, telling Ace he understood and telling Daddy he was so sorry.

His tongue lolled out and drool dripped down after each hit. He trembled in anticipation and from the adrenaline of each hit. He let out a small whimper when the American touched the whelps forming.

"Oh fuck..." he whispered, shivering violently. The throbbing was delightful. He wanted more. He counted after each hit as best he could, jumping after each hit. The pressure on his throat mixed with the shaking and pain made him breathless, so he had to try hard to get it out.

After Ace hit him for the last time, Murdoc cried out a bit. It was a hard hit and it stung so good. "Five...." he whispered out, his body going limp as he lay there, exhausted from the experience. His dick was hard and pressing against Ace's thigh. He could feel precum dripping from it.

He gathered himself for a moment before moving again. Then he slid off Ace's thighs, getting on his knees almost passing out. He could feel his ass throbbing, especially if even the slightest thing brushed against the marks. When he was between his legs he looked up at Ace, his eyes glossed over with love and lust. He would do anything for Ace right now. Anything the American asked. He started the next command Ace had given him.

"I'm sorry... I’m so sorry Acey..." he whispered. He made a motion towards Ace's cock, wanting to lick it, but he knew he didn't have permission. He looked up pleadingly at Ace. “I’m sorry I was a jerk and flirt with all those people…” he sniffled really regretting what he did… well not really cuz it meant him being punished that way. “I’m yours, only yours… I promise I will never do something like that ever again, Daddy..” he looked at him teary eyed.

Ace could say he almost felt bad for what he had done. But now it was time for a reward. Murdoc seemed okay and he was in the command still. He smiled to him fondly. He let go of the leash for a moment.

That pleading look almost broke his heart, him obeying his order to apologize... it made his heart race.... Telling the American he was his. He knew now Murdoc really trusted him and was really sorry, he didn’t said it only cuz he was ordered to.

 He leaned closer the Satanist kissing his lips multiple times "You did so well Baby... I'm proud of you.. And I forgive you, don’t worry...." he whispered looking into his eyes. He wiped the drool falling from his chin and kissed his forehead. He looked at him once again noticing Murdoc was hard as rock. Maybe pain was something he was really into, it made him not regret anymore what he did, thinking even that he could have done better. Next time he would definitely do better.

                He tried really hard  that Murdoc forget about the pain in his back quickly, as a little voice in the back of Ace's head was telling him he shouldn’t have hurt Murdoc. Maybe his conscience… but alcohol put it back to sleep.

He sat back noticing he was eager to suck him. He spread his legs a bit and offered him his reward "Suck me it you’re that desperate do touch me... make me nice and wet so I can fuck you hard the way you deserve from being a good boy for me..." he whispered to him caressing his face.

Murdoc smiled at all the caressing and sweet touches. His heart was racing and he swallowed. He slowly leaned over and put Ace's cock in his mouth quickly. He made sure to make it sloppy and drool filled. The spit was running down Ace's cock as he bobbed his head up and down quickly. He loved being praised and told he was a good boy, another of his kinks he wouldn’t let no one know.

After a few minutes, he took in his cock fully, swallowing it. He choked and gagged a little, keeping Ace's cock down his throat. He slid his head back a little, gasping but keeping Ace's cock in his mouth. He looked up at Ace, hoping he was doing okay. He moaned around Ace's cock, taking it in more. He really wanted to make him wet to fuck him.

Ace moaned loudly when Murdoc took his length... "Oh fuck Doc... you're so gorgeous... your mouth is so perfect for my cock.." he praised him caressing his hair. He didn’t force Murdoc to anything or pulled the leash... he just enjoyed the moment. He looked into his eyes for a moment and his thumb rubbed his cheek. He smiled fondly than moaned again. He was so in love with Murdoc right now.

He felt he was really close after all the work Murdoc had with his skillful tongue. He could be mean and cum leaving him horny and helpless... but no he couldn’t do it. He took off Murdoc's mouth from his cock slowly and bend over looking at him. His eyes were full of love, lust and devotion. He never felt so much adoration for a person ever before. He licked his lips, his heart on his throat, so in love with the man kneeling in front of him.

"You... want me.... to make you mine, Doc...?" he told him in a low tone "Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you... And I'll make you cum so good..." he looked down to his hard cock "I can help you with that..." he smirked evilly, brushing his fingers really ghostly on his cock to tease him.. His nose was inches apart from Murdoc's. He held him chin with his other hand. "huh Doc... Tell me will ya?" he whispered lowly rubbing his nose against his.

Murdoc whimpered when Ace had him pull away from his cock. He worried for a moment that he'd done something wrong. Then he saw the American’s eyes. He knew Ace was having a good time by the look into them.

He nodded eagerly, breathless, his heart beating out of his chest. He wanted to cum so bad. He wanted Ace to make him cum and scream. He wanted the American to make him his.

"Please..." he begged breathlessly, "Please make me yours.. please." He tried to get closer to Ace, he wanted some type of release. "Please fuck me... I need it. I need it more than anything Ace. I'll do anything. I'll beg, take more hits, whatever. Please Acey." He pleaded, his eyes starting to water. He bit his own lip in anticipation. His hands on his back twitching to touch him. It was so humiliating but he didn’t care at all.

Ace loved hearing him begging that way and his eyes watering... Murdoc was totally his. But as he was totally in control he wanted to make Murdoc go over the edge.

He laid the Satanist really carefully on his bed as his back was really sore and pecked his lips. "I won’t hit you anymore love... you're so good for me.." he clarified him, no more need to punish. He grabbed the cuffs and the lube quite quick ‘cuz he was already feeling sorry for Murdoc.

He tied his both hands to the back part of the bed above his head, not too tight as he didn’t want to Murdoc hurt his wrists if he tried pulling. "I want you to be good." He straddled on the Satanist, laughing a bit drunk and holding the leash. He would pull it the way he wanted.

" If you do well you will be able to touch me kiss me do whatever you want afterwards" he warned grabbing the lube and kneeling in front of him lubbing himself and after Murdoc. He pressed a finger inside him and pulled the leash as his taste.

Murdoc listened to everything eagerly. He tested the restraints just slightly, seeing how tight they really were and how they could hurt him. He smiled and nodded, promising to be good. His eyes went to the leash seeing how he was still in control of the situation. His crotch was aching at this point, he could feel his cock leaking precum.

Murdoc swallowed, "Yeah... I'll be good Daddy. I promise." He grunted as Ace pushed a finger inside him. He arched his back, he could feel the collar starting to choke him slightly. He loved it. Everything felt a hundred more times intense as he was being choked.

He lowered his body to breath. To be able to breath, enjoying Ace's finger. He let out a low moan. He just looked at the ceiling and had to rely on touch with a sly smile on his face. His tongue was out and he wanted much more than just a finger.

Ace chuckled. Why don’t give Murdoc what he wanted? But before he put the blindfold on him “You’ll have to trust me, Doc.” He whispered. Ace spread his legs and pressed himself into him. He moaned lowly doing that. He knew Murdoc was eager so he quickly replaced his finger with his cock but was careful to go inside him. He could feel how warm and red was the skin of his rear due to his blows.

After some minutes he was totally inside Murdoc. He waited some moments so he could get used to the sensation. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he found that teasing him was really fun. Maybe a new kink Murdoc Niccals melting only for him. As he had his hands free he decided to play with him a bit more.

Once inside him he managed to kneel and keep Murdoc's ass a bit lifted. He could totally see himself inside Murdoc now, his legs totally spread for him, something that he wasn’t used to look at... it was so fucking hot. He looked up, Murdoc's face was red, he chuckled.

As he wasn’t moving still he began playing with his nipples pinching them and scratching his skin on his sides to tease him a bit more. Ace was playing with Murdoc unable to touch him, as drunk as he was it felt amazing and very interesting the touch on his skin.

He bit his lips holding back his own moans and held Murdoc's cock giving it a good stroke and moved his hips once inside him he knew that in that position he would hit his prostate in another way but he was still able to fuck him. It was something delightful.

He held him by his thighs ready to move but wanted to make Murdoc cry wanting for him. "Who you belong to, Doc...?" he asked teasingly his nails digging into his thighs ready to fuck him. "Say it and I'll be merciful with you..."

Murdoc hissed when the American entered him. It hurt a little to be stretched suddenly like that but he got used to it quick and it felt delightful. He moaned and stuck his tongue out again, panting desperately needing more.

He tried to look up at Ace but he was quicker and blindfolded him. He growled a little frustrated, pulling on the restraints. Soon he found that everything turned much more sensitive with one of his sensed deprived.

 He got even more frustrated as the American grabbed his cock. He didn’t see that coming. He let out a low moan, arching his back a bit. He got frustrated when the American wasn't fucking him. He tried to fuck himself by moving his hips but he was stopped by the restraints again and he ended up choking himself as Ace was pulling the leash.

He relaxed and panted, looking up at the ceiling, "I belong to you Ace. I belong to you and only you, no one else." He pleaded. He couldn't read Ace's face since he couldn't see it. He pulled on the restraints once more, upset. "Please Acey. I'm only yours! Please fuck me." He cried out.

Ace was almost laughing seeing Murdoc that way... his idea actually worked so he began slamming inside him mercilessly after all this humiliation. He couldn’t tell he wasn’t turned on by it.

Soon he was over the Satanist completely fucking him hard and kissing him the best he could. He was rough and sloppy doing that as his head was dizzy from alcohol. He marked Murdoc he best he could, biting his neck his shoulders. He even bit his lower lip so hard it cut, never stopping thrusting into him. He could say he missed Murdoc touching him but was all part of the plan.

His hands kept him close all the time, hugging Murdoc by his shoulders. He moaned his name and multiple times "You’re mine" against his ear. It was like a gratitude mantra. He wanted Murdoc cumming for him and screaming his name. He lifted his head a bit finally taking of the blindfold to look into his eyes and letting go of the leash... Murdoc made the sweetest faces when Ace fucked him, he was so beautiful. He hid his face again against his chest.

Murdoc grunted loud when the American slammed into him hard. "Ah! Fuck yes, Ace!" He yelled out, panting and arching his back as much as he could. He needed to be able to breathe with as hard as Ace was fucking him.

When Ace leaning over him and started fucking him hard, kissing him, he moaned into his mouth. He tried pulling on the restraints around his wrists as much as he could muster but of course they wouldn't budge. They only hurt him but he loved the pain so much.

He loved when he started biting him. He felt every single one of the bites and moaned out Ace's name with each and every one of them. When he tasted the blood from Ace biting his lip, he smiled in pure bliss.

The entire time Ace thrust into him he moaned out louder each and every time. He moaned in unison with Ace, also moaning out, "I’m yours". He didn't try to keep his voice low at all. He screamed it out. He screamed out his passion for Ace, he screamed out Ace's name, and he screamed for the American to fuck him harder and make him cum because he was his.

"Oh fuck yes Acey! I'm gonna cum, please let me cum!" He cried out, panting. There were tears in his eyes, a few spilling out. He wrapped his legs around the Americans waist, trying to push him further into him.

Ace noticed how badly he wanted him. And Murdoc would have him. He nodded enthusiastically and whispered into his ear teasingly, noticing his tears "Please Babyboy cum for me..." and nibbled it. His hands looking for some support on the bed at this time as he was thrusting him in full force. His legs around his waist were amazing, he knew for sure he was as deep as he could inside him.

His loud moans and his name in his voice was all Ace could have asked in his life. He smiled when he felt his orgasm coming. He felt so complete. "Oh fuck Mu'doc.... I can’t.." he warned.

Murdoc growled out, feeling himself start to cum after Ace told him it was okay. "Oh fuck, Ace I'm yours!" He cried out. He could feel himself shoot sticky, thick ropes of cum over him and Ace.

He arched his back. The intensity of the orgasm was too much to try to focus on anything else. He tightened his legs around the American, wanting him to cum deep inside him.

Ace didn’t have to be told twice, he came hard and hot inside Murdoc with a choked moan. He bit his neck hard suppressing his loud moan the best he could deep inside him. He felt his own eyes watering. It was really pleasuring. He held him close almost passing out over him. "Murdoc Murdoc..." he said panting... "You’re all mine..." he agreed with him.

Soon, after some moments he recomposed himself ‘cuz he couldn’t let Murdoc the way he was. He needed to see if he was hurt. He carefully and still panting pulled off him and took off the cuffs and the collar rubbing his wrists and neck in a caring way "Are you okay...?" he whispered looking worried. He wiped Murdoc's tears smiling to him.

Murdoc was panting, still reeling from his intense orgasm. He felt the American wipe his tears and he looked at him smiling. He couldn't talk for a minute. He looked at the American smiling.

"Yeah..." he said breathless, "Yeah, I'm okay Ace.... That was... mind altering." He laughed and hugged the American close to him, nuzzling into him. He was sore and his body throbbing all over from the bites, whips, and everything else.

"Thank you so much Acey......" he whispered and repeated over and over again, hugging him close and letting out small giggles while he did it.

Ace hugged him back lovingly... "May I take care of you now, Doc...?" the best way he thought about apologizing with him and telling him how he was happy with him was pampering the older male now.

“Of course you can….” Murdoc said enthusiastically “You know how I love to be spoiled…” and gave him a sly smile knowing he would be taken care by the hands he loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
